One of the deficiencies of epoxy composites reinforced with poly(p-phenylene-trans-benzobisthiazole) (PBT) fiber is the relatively low interlaminar shear strength (ISS) values obtained. This is believed to be due to poor adhesion between fiber and matrix resin. The improvement of ISS which may be of importance in certain end-use applications is a worthwhile objective.